Granger y Malfoy en el pasado?
by FerDiAngelo
Summary: Draco no pudo matar a su director pero sabe que por su culpa murió, el Señor Tenebroso quiere castigarle y solo existe una solución que la tiene Hermione Granger. Algo sale mal y terminan en 1976, deben soportarse mutuamente ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Se mataran? o ¿Regresaran?
1. El principio de todo

"El día esta triste tal y como ha estado desde que nuestro amado y loco director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore nos dejó, muerto en manos de Severus Snape"

-Sabes Mione no creo que hubiera sido capaz de matarlo.

-Eh...-Hermione se reprendió a sí misma no había escuchado ni una palabra que había dicho Harry- De quien hablas?

El la volteo a ver extrañado Si llevaban como media hora hablando de eso.

-De Malfoy, Mione de Draco Malfoy, no creo que él hubiera sido capaz de matarlo, podrá ser odioso y medio inútil pero no un asesino.

-Sabes Harry tienes razón por muy inepto e idiota que sea no es un asesi...

Ron abrió la puerta estruendosamente y entro corriendo al cuarto de los chicos jalando a Hermione y Harry.

-Vamos que tengo hambre chicos hoy es el últimos día de escuela quiero comer hasta no poder mas

-Ronald tu siempre comes hasta no poder más- lo reprendió la castaña con una sonrisa mientras Harry reía por sus dos amigos

...

En una gran mansión en Londres estaba un chico pálido de cara puntiaguda y fríos ojos grises en su habitación pensando en el giratiempo que deseaba tener entre sus manos, solo le faltaba alguien para poder completar su plan.

"Piensa Draco, como obligas a la sangre sucia de Granger para que te de el giratiempo"

La puerta se abrió muy poco solo dejando ver los ojos atemorizados de una elfina

-Joven Malfoy su madre le llama, está en el despacho de su padre

-Bien lárgate

Con una elegancia digna de un Malfoy se levantó de su sillón y fue a donde su madre lo esperaba.

Abrió la puerta del estudio de su padre que era amplio con las paredes pintadas de color marfil un gran escritorio de cedro negro con dos butacas negras y una silla para el negra, a los lados había estanterías de libros y en una esquina había un hermoso sillón de piel negra donde vio a su hermosa madre con los ojos hinchados y un pañuelo entre sus manos, Draco no era de las personas más cariños que hay pero cuando se trataba de su familia podía serlo, haci que se acercó a su madre y la abrazo para que supiera que a pesar de que su papá no estuviera ahí el si estaba, sintió como unas delicadas manos le rodearon la cintura y la cabeza de su madre se enterraba en su pecho.

-Madre me hablabas- retirándola suavemente de el

-Si Draco, debes encontrar una forma de que el Señor Tenebroso no te castigue por tu fallo en la misión

El sonrió de lado antes de responder

-No te preocupes madre ya tengo un plan.

...

 **HOLA*_* Esta historia ya la publique en Potterfics con el mismo titulo sip soy Fernandamalfoy44 y esta aqui para los que les guste mas esta pagina**

 **espero Reviews:) y comentarios**

 **Besos de Fer Malfoy**


	2. El giratiempo

Las vacaciones en la madriguera normalmente eran muy activas y con muchos gritos de parte de la Sra. Weasley. Estaban desayunado todos en la casa, los gemelos planeaban artículos nuevos para su tienda, Bill y su mamá discutían sobre el corte de cabello del primero, el Sr. Weasley intentaba convencer a su esposa para que dejara en paz a su primogénito, Fleur intentaba trabar conversación con Ginny que la ignoraba y Harry se reía de como Ginny la ignoraba y como Ron no paraba de comer.

-Sdabden Heffmoine ya dsfbio hfabder llefsado

-Ronald no hables con la boca abierta-lo reprendieron las dos pelirrojas presentes

Ron se puso blanco, porque de por si su mamá y su hermana daban miedo por separado juntas eran escalofriantes

-Perdón, decía que Hermione ya debió haber llegado me mandó una carta hace como una semana que ya venia

-Ronnie tranquilízate tu Mione en cualquier momento llega- dijeron a unísono los gemelos mientras todos estallaban de risa por ver al pelirrojo menor tan rojo como su cabello.

...

En un barrio muggle Hermione Granger caminaba a paso rápido y furiosa con ella misma, pues algo que odiaba era llegar tarde a un lugar y lo peor era que no solo llevaba minutos o horas de retraso...llevaba UNA SEMANA y eso era inaceptable para ella.

Draco Malfoy la observaba a la distancia y se reía silenciosamente, la sangre sucio hablaba sola, era gracioso de ver, cuando vio que se acercaba al callejón donde estaba escondido se preparó para jalarla.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una mano la jalaba por la cintura y la otra le tapaba la boca, sintió un dolor en su cuerpo cuando le pegaron la cara y estomago en la fría pared, pero ella no se iba dejar empezó a patalear y a morderle la mano a su raptor

-Granger te quedas quieta ahora mismo o te mando un Petrificus totalus- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

Esa voz la reconoció al acto, no podía ser, que quería el maldito hurón de ella.

Con una sonrisa sintió como todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó cuando reconoció su voz.

-Muy bien Granger solo quiero conversar

-Si claro Malfoy solo conversar...

-Granger, me ofendes yo que trato ser una buena persona

-Sabes quizá te creyera que solo quieres conversar, si no me tuvieras contra la pared

Sintió como las manos dejaron de agarrarle la cintura y la cabeza y le daban la vuelta donde se topó con unos fríos ojos grises, había cambiado en verano estaba más alto, si eso era posible, su espalda estaba más ancha tenia músculos y su cara ya no era tan puntiaguda.

-Bien Malfoy de que quieres hablar

Frunció el ceño no esperaba que fuera así de fácil, si a leguas se veía que era peleonera y testaruda

-¿Aceptas hablar conmigo a si sin más? Esta loca

-Claro que no quiero hablar contigo, pero me intriga lo que quieres decir.

-Bueno veras Granger, como sabes los giratiempos fueron destruidos

-Obvio Malfoy yo estuve cuando paso.

-No me interrumpas y cállate, bueno pue...

-No me calles idiota yo me callo cuando quiero

-Granger calla, perdemos tiempo, solo dame el giratiempo que tienes y ya

La ojimiel se quedó atónica cuando oyó el pedido de Draco-hurón sangre purista-Malfoy, al segundo se recompuso y se echó a reír por un largo rato, mientras Draco solo fruncía el ceño, después de que Hermione recuperara el aire, le pregunto.

-¿Malfoy de donde cojones sacas que tengo un giratiempo?

Volteo a verlo a la cara porque de la risa nerviosa que le había dado se había doblado y lo que vio no le gustó nada, los ojos grises ya no eran fríos sino burlescos y tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro que la paralizo

-Granger, Granger-dijo chasqueando la lengua- sé que McGonogall te dio un giratiempo en tercero

Sonrió cuando vio que la Gryffindor abría más los ojos y se llevaba la mano al cuello, volteo a ver qué era lo que agarraba y se dio cuenta que era el giratiempo, con un rápido movimiento le arranco el giratiempo pero ella lo agarro y empezaron a jalonearlo

-MALFOY DEJALO ES MIO IDIOTA

Y en un jalón tan duro que dio Malfoy, ella perdió el giratiempo en el momento que todo se volvía negro...

...

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON phoenix1993 y a victoria_malfoy. Gracias ustedes me animaron a subir este capítulo, no saben cuántos meses llevo queriendo escribir una historia MIL GRACIAS

Espero actualizar pronto

Besos de Fer Malfoy


	3. En Hogwarts

**HOLA SOLO LES QUERIA COMENTAR QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA HASTA EL CAPITULO 10 EN POTTERFICS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK**

historias/180234

 _ **SUMMARY**_ : Draco no pudo matar a su director pero sabe que por su culpa murió, el Señor Tenebroso quiere castigarle y solo existe una solución que la tiene Hermione Granger. Algo sale mal y terminan en 1976, deben soportarse mutuamente ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Se mataran? O ¿Regresaran?

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

En invierno del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaban recargados en el tronco de un árbol viendo al calamar gigante 4 muchachos, uno tenía el pelo castaño y ojos castaños bastante guapo estaba leyendo un libro, otro tenía el pelo negro azabache todo despeinado, con ojos castaños, lentes y una sonrisa traviesa que lo hacía ver más guapo, el otro era el más hermoso de los 4 tenía el pelo negro largo, ojos grises cautivadores, alto y con una mirada y sonrisa seductora, el ultimo sinceramente no encajaba en el cuadro de los chicos más guapos del colegio pero aun así ahí estaba, era chaparro, algo relleno, con cara de rata, ojos negros y mirada atolondrada.

-Cornys me aburro, molestemos a Quejicus-rezongo el ojigris

-Nada de "Cornys" Canuto es Cornamenta-le dijo arrugando el ceño- y no me prometí a mí mismo no molestarlo en todo el día

-¿James tú te prometiste eso enserio?

-Lunático, estaba aburrido de acuerdo y me lo prometí a mí mismo y los Potter siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

-Lunático, Colagusano déjenme informarles que James Cornamenta Charlus Potter ha perdido la cabeza porque no molestar a Quejicus es como no comer en todo el día verdad Colagusano?

-Jajá si Sirius más si comen como tú- comento el ojinegro.

James y Remus se echaron a reír por lo que dijo su amigo, mientras que Sirius arrugaba la nariz.

-PETER, se supone que me ayudaras no me pero...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento una chica de pelo castaño alborotado cayó en el regazo de Canuto y en el de Lunático cayo un muchacho bastante guapo de piel pálida y cabello rubio platinado.

-Saben siempre dije que las mujeres me caían del cielo pero no literalmente.

-Jajá si y a Lunático los hombres, siempre supe que eras gay.

-NO SOY GAY CORNAMENTA

-Ehh...ehh

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a la muchacha que se había despertado y abrió los ojos miel enfocando su mirada en James Potter, arrugo el ceño confundida.

-¿Harry, como llegaste aquí creí que estabas en la madriguera?-los cuatro amigos se voltearon a ver confundidos- ahh ya se, se preocuparon por que no llegue la semana pasada, es que mis padres no me dejaban ir y ya cuando iba a tomar el autobús noctambulo el idiota de Malfoy me atrapo y me dijo que quería mi giratiempo y nos pusimos a pelear, nada de otro mundo, y todo se volvió negro.

Todo eso lo dijo muy rápidamente y sin tomar aire que los mareo.

-Disculpe señorita pero mi nombre no es Harry es James Charlus Potter- tomo su mano y la beso- a sus servicios

La mente de la castaña trabajo a gran velocidad y llego rápidamente a una conclusión.

-Disculpa James ¿Me podrías decir a la fecha?

-Claro es 4 de noviembre de 1976- respondió algo confundido porque le preguntara la fecha.

-Y dígame señorita cuál es su nombre-le pregunto un chico de ojigris que con sorpresa reconoció como Sirius.

La ojimiel abrió la boca para responder cuando alguien la levanto bruscamente.

-Maldita sangre sucia ¿qué hiciste? Estamos en Hogwarts y yo no puedo estar aquí.

Los merodeadores vieron la escena con la frente fruncida porque si había algo que respetaban tanto como su amistad eran las mujeres y no dejaría que alguien le gritoneara a la chica castaña y menos le llamara sangre sucia.

-Haber rubio teñido ¿En tu casa no te enseñaron buenos modales?

-Lunático no creo que le enseñen buenos modales por que por lo que veo es un sangre purista.

-Tienes razón Canuto, solo enseñan tonterías en esas familias, sin ánimos de ofender Sirius.

-Así que rubito suéltala- terminaron los 3 amigos.

Pero no solo la soltó se quedó con la boca abierta pues reconoció al Profesor Lupin y a su traidor tío que su madre le había enseñado una vez. Volteo a ver rápidamente a Granger y ella asintió dándole a entender que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Gracias chicos-les sonrió Hermione- el hurón idiota solo estaba alterado, espero verlos pronto.

Y se marchó hacia el castillo antes de que alguno le respondiera, esperando que el rubio idiota entendiera la indirecta y la siguiera y gracias a Merlín oyó sus pasos a su lado.

-¿Qué hiciste Granger? ¿Que época es? ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Primero no me grites que no estoy sorda, yo no hice nada si quieres culpara a alguien cúlpate a ti mismo, estamos en 1976 y vamos a ver a Dumbledore.

Hermione hubiera seguido caminando de no ser porque oyó como Malfoy se detenía, con fastidio y exasperación volteo a verlo.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa? Camina

-No iré a ver a Dumbledore.

Pues no lo admitiría enfrente de ella, pero le daba pavor ver al Director, por su culpa había muerto y verlo a la cara era algo que no podría hacer después de saber el futuro del director. Vio como la Gryffindor hacia esfuerzos para no matarlo ahí mismo lo que le causo gracias y empezó a reír y más cuando lo fulmino con la mirada y le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué te ríes Malfoy? Y no me vengas con que no quieres ir a ver a Dumbledore, porque para tu información, gran idiota es el único que nos puede ayudar.

-¿En qué les podría yo ayudar?

...

 **HOLIS** **¿LES GUSTO EL CAPITILO? ESPERO Y SI. ESPERO MUSCHOS REVIEWS**

 **BESOS FER MALFOY**


	4. Los merodeadores

_**SUMMARY:**_ Draco no pudo matar a su director pero sabe que por su culpa murió, el Señor Tenebroso quiere castigarle y solo existe una solución que la tiene Hermione Granger. Algo sale mal y terminan en 1976, deben soportarse mutuamente ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Se mataran? o ¿Regresaran?

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

Tres de los merodeadores estaban en la torre de Gryffindor, sentados en las mejores butacas junto al fuego esperando a su amigo que había ido a buscar a Lily Evans para pedirle otra cita.

-Sabes Canuto no entiendo por qué James le sigue pidiendo salir a Evans si siempre lo rechaza.

-Porque mi querido Colagusano, Cornamenta es muy cabezota.

Justo en ese momento el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió dejando entrar a James con cara de que Evans le había vuelto a decir que no, con paso lento fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó con cara de deprimido.

-¿Cómo te fue Cornamenta?

-Igual-lanzo un suspiro resignado-igual que siempre Peter

Remus y Sirius se voltearon a ver tenían que distraer a James para que no pensara en Lily Evans.

-La chica que cayó en el lago era algo extraña

-Sí, nos miraba como si nos conociera

-Y al rubio le llamo Malfoy...

-Sabea Cornys vamos a buscar a la muchacha que cayó para ver quién es.

-Sirius no me llames así que te golpeo, si vamos a buscarla parece...

-Interesante

-Mejor palabra no pude encontrar Lunático

Y así los cuatro muchachos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda en busca de la muchacha de cabello alborotado

...

En otro tiempo Harry y Ron caminaban por toda la sala de los Granger desesperados por respuestas pues Hermione no aparecía.

En ese momento Kingsley entro a la casa, viendo una hoja con el ceño fruncido

-Kingsley ¿Supiste algo de Hermione?

-Sí, bueno no, más o menos Harry

-¿Que?

-Hable con algunos muggles y uno de los vecinos que a mi parecer fue el último que la vio, me informo que la vio caminando por la calle y después peleando con alguien, dice que al principio pensó que era un ladrón pero cuando iba a ayudarla la soltó y se pusieron a "hablar" gritándose, me hizo el retrato hablado de la persona y creo saber que ustedes lo conocen igual que yo.

Con lentitud y cuidado volteo la hoja que tenía en las manos, revelando a un muchacho de su edad, con cara puntiaguda que reconocerían en donde sea.

-Kingsley no puede ser el

-Si ¿Para qué vendría a un barrio muggle?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, revelando a una bella mujer de cabello rubio con algunas canas, pero alborotado y ondulado, delgada para su edad, con pocos signos de vejez en su cara, tenía los ojos color miel y enrojecidos de tanto llorar y en sus manos llevaba una taza de té y a su lado abrazándola estaba un hombre de pelo corto castaño, con bastantes más arrugas que su mujer, alto, no era delgado pero tampoco gordo, tenía ojos azules y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién no puede ser? ¿Saben algo de mi niña? ¿Ya la encontraron?-pregunto con desesperación Jean Granger.

-Tenemos un retrato hablado que nos hizo uno de sus vecinos, de la última persona con la que la vieron Señores Granger y creemos saber quién es.

Los Señores Granger se voltearon a ver con esperanza, y regresaron la cabeza viendo a los amigos de su hija esperando una respuesta.

-Y bueno ¿Quién es?

-Draco Malfoy

...

- **¿En qué les puedo yo** ayudar **?**

Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, a veces todavía soñaba cuando le decía que no era un asesino, que él le iba a ayudar y recordaba cómo le había dicho a su padrino "Severus, por favor", volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se había tensado y estaba muy rígido, volteo a ver a Granger que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos, seguramente recordando al director.

-¿En qué les puedo yo ayudar?-vivió a preguntar con más autoridad

Draco se volteo lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, alzo levemente la cabeza cuando lo vio, se veía más joven que antes, los veía con sus penetrantes ojos azules a través de sus lentes de media luna detenidos a la mitad de su larga nariz torcida, tenía una sonrisa cortes en su rostro y venia vestido con una larga túnica morada.

-Di-di-re-ctor Dum-dum-bledore

Hermione no puso evitar tartamudear al decir su nombre, sabiendo el destino que le esperaba.

-Si ese soy yo ¿señorita...?

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar director

Dumbledore en vez de mostrarse confundido, tal y como una persona normal haría, los volteo a ver sonrientemente y con ese característico brillo en sus ojos.

-Bien síganme, jóvenes.

...

-Canuto no creo que la chica este aquí en el castillo.

-Colagusano no seas pesimista

-Si Colagusano no pudo haber ido a otro lado además de que con el rubio ese se metieron al castillo.

-Cornamenta tiene razón, pero además ya me aburrí de buscar a la chica, vamos a molestar a alguna serpiente.

-Si estoy de acuerdo con Lunático (n/t. Si en mi imaginación Remus es igual o peor que Sirius y James, pero no lo demuestraXD), -soltando un dramático suspiro resignado- pero no hemos pensado en ninguna nueva broma

-Cornamenta- dijo chasqueando la lengua- es obvio que Lunático ya tiene algo planeado ¿No es a si Remus?

-Chicos hasta la pregunta me ofende, claro que tengo algo planeado.

Y así les empezó a contar la nueva broma que tenía planeada para las serpientes ponzoñosas a la vez que en los otros 3 merodeadores una amplia y malévola sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus rostros.

-Ay Lunático si sabía que nos habías caído bien por algo, si ese día en el bote, sabíamos que tenías algo ¿Verdad Canys?

-No digas que no te aviso Cornys, nada de Canys, y si tienes razón sabía que tenías cualidades para ser merodeador, por eso te pusimos a prueba el primer día.

-Por prueba ¿te refieres a la vez que me tiraron del lago al bote y que después se aventaron al agua conmigo y el calamar gigante nos regresó al bote?-dijo con reproche y enojo en su voz

-Ay Remus ¿Todavía no lo reclamas?

-Si Remus supéralo

-Chicos y ¿La broma? (n/t. Lo siento me había olvidado del maldito traidor)

-Si Colagusano tiene razón, vamos por la capa y el mapa.

...

-¿Quien?

-Draco Malfoy

Andrew y Jean Granger se voltearon a ver confundidos, pues nos reconocían el nombre que les decían ni a la persona que estaba dibujada en el retrato hablado.

-Lo sentimos no sabemos quién es.

-Hermione ¿nunca les hablo de el?

-¿Debería? ¿Son amigos?

-¿Son novios?

-Jean como crees es una niñita.

Harry y Ron reían al imaginar a Hermione y a Malfoy como novios si se odiaban tanto, después de recuperar el aliento voltearon a ver a los señores Granger

-Draco Malfoy va con nosotros a la escuela, pero él es muy... nos odia en pocas palabras.

-Pero si los odia, no es nada bueno que hubiera venido a ver a mi hija ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto y es algo que voy a averiguar se los prometo

Kingsley salió de la casa, con Harry y Ron, dispuesto a cumplir lo que les había prometido a los padres de Hermione.

...

Hermione estaba tensa y nerviosa en la oficina del director después se contarle todo lo sucedido evitando decir que Malfoy era el culpable de su muerte, tardo como una hora contando todo con pelos y señales, porque el hurón no había abierto la boca en todo el rato y ya se estaba impacientado, pues el director llevaba como media hora callado...

-Bueno Señorita Granger-hablo por fin- como no hay forma aun de regresarlos a su época vamo...

-¿Pero no podríamos usar un giratiempo Profesor?

Draco no pudo resistirse a preguntarle eso aunque su voz salió más aguda de lo normal.

-Los giratiempos en esta época Joven Malfoy no se dan a si porque si, solo los aurores tienen el privilegio de tenerlos.

-¿Pero así como vamos a regresar?

Draco volteo a ver a Hermione que tenía los ojos acuosos y pensó con algo de fastidio que seguramente de pensar en no volver a sus amigos idiotas San Potty y Weasel.

-Ya buscare yo como regresarlos, pero me podría tomar tiempo así que cursaran aquí el grado que les corresponde ¿qué es?

-Bueno en nuestra época apenas y vamos a cursar séptimo pero aquí ya lo empezaron

-En ese caso diremos que tienen un año nuevo y volverán a cursar sexto, así que caminen que ya es la cena y hay que seleccionarlos en sus respectivas casas. Ah lo olvidaba debemos decir que son sobrinos míos de acuerdo, pueden quedarse con su nombre.

Los tres salieron de la oficina del director con un viejo y torcido sombrero entre sus manos. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, cuando el director entro todos los presentes guardaron silencio y vieron con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes que caminaban atrás de él. Al llegar a arriba el director hablo.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, hoy tengo el placer de informarles que dos estudiantes se integraran en el curso de sexto año a partir de hoy, así que los seleccionaremos a alguna de las casas. Dumbledore, Hermione.

Todo el mundo abrió incrédulamente los ojos al oír el apellido de su director y preguntándose que parentesco tenían.

Hermione camino nerviosa como en primer año que tuvo que pasar al frente, se sentó en el banco y oyó.

"Uhm ya veo inteligente, muy inteligente, estudiosa y observadora triunfarías en Ravenclaw, pero también veo valor mucho valor, ya sé dónde te pondré ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y virotes, pero los mas escandalosos sin duda eran los merodeadores que gritaban -"Tenemos a Dumbledore, tenemos a Dumbledore". Todos se callaron cuando el director volvió a hablar.

-Dumbledore, Draco

Draco camino con paso seguro y altivo al banco y oyó lo mismo que le había dicho el sombrero la primera vez, pero ahora había algo diferente.

"Veo ambición, astucia e inteligencia estas perfecto para Slytherin, pero también veo valentía algo escondida, ya sé dónde ponerte..."

...

 **Para cuando lo publique en Potterfics pedí la opinión de los demás para donde querían que pusiera Draco si en Gryffindor para que pudiera estar con Hermione y los merodeadores en la torre o en Slytherin donde pertenecen. No se confundan Draco siempre será un Slytherin hasta la medula y yo no lo quiero en Gryffindor solo fue por la historia. Espero reviews**

 **Besos de Fer Malfoy**


	5. Inutiles legendarios sombreros

_**SUMMARY:**_ Draco no pudo matar a su director pero sabe que por su culpa murió, el Señor Tenebroso quiere castigarle y solo existe una solución que la tiene Hermione Granger. Algo sale mal y terminan en 1976, deben soportarse mutuamente ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Se mataran? o ¿Regresaran?

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

Hermione se estaba impacientando, Malfoy ya llevaba un rato con el sombrero seleccionador y recordaba que cuando en primer año le toco ir a al frente no había tardado nada, es más recordaba que apenas le habían puesto el sombrero había gritado Slytherin, no es que ella se hubiera fijado en él, solo había estado atenta a toda la ceremonia (n/t. Hermy tan fijada en Draco), solo la saco de sus pensamientos el grito del sombrero.

-"GRYFFINDOR"

Todos empezaron a vitorear y hacer exactamente lo mismo que cuando Hermione había quedado ahí, con la excepción que los merodeadores no gritaron.

Hermione se quería morir no era posible que el maldito Draco-hurón sangre pura odio Gryffindor-Malfoy hubiera no solo quedado en la casa más genial que había, sino que habían quedado en la misma casa, debía haber un error porque esa serpiente no tenía nada que Godric Gryffindor apreciara, volteo a ver la reacción de él y vio que la cara de Malfoy era todo un poema, primero se abrió tanto su boca que se podría comer un sandia entera, sus ojos los abrió que parecían desorbitados, tenía en su cara una expresión de pura confusión, se quedó blanco más blanco si eso era posible, después se puso morado, verde, azul y al final rojo.

Debió haber escuchado mal era imposible que el Príncipe de las Serpiente con el linaje más puro en toda Inglaterra, estuviera en Gryff... no ni siquiera podía pensarlo la sola idea lo enfermaba y le causaba nauseas, oyó a los lejos los virotes de la casa de los leones, tenía que ser una maldita broma de muy mal gusto, cuando volteo a ver a la mesa de su casa, su verdadera casa Slytherin y vio que lo veían con asco a él, el Rey de Slytherin se enfureció, ningún puto sombrero por muy parlante que fuera lo iba mandar a esa casa él era una serpiente hasta la medula, y con un rápido moviente se quitó el sombrero y lo empezó a golpear.

-¿Como...puñetero...sombrero...te...ateves...a...mandarme...a...esa...maldita...y...estupida...casa?

...Oyeme...bien...yo...no...Soy...valiente...yo...soy...ambicioso...y...astuto...yo...debo...ir...a...

Slytherin...maldito...sombrero...-con cada palabra que decía le daba un golpe al sombrero, pero eso no lo satisfacía así que se sacó su varita de la túnica y grito

-INCENDIO!

El sombrero apenas se empezaba a quemar bien cuando lanzo un Aguamenti y lo apago, se lo volvió a poner y le grito.

-Espero que ya hayas pensado con claridad sombrero ¿En qué casa voy?-pregunto con el cuerpo y la voz temblándole de rabia.

"Antes solo pensaba que deberías ir a Gryffindor pero con esta acción me queda CLARO que debes ir ahí, solo una persona con muchas agallas haría esto"

Draco ya estaba dispuesto a volver a golpear al sombrero, cuando la profesora McGonogall le quito el sombrero de las manos volteo a verla y tenía los labios tan tensos que parecía solo una recta línea blanca y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Joven Dumbledore se puede saber ¿Qué le pasa? Es totalmente inaceptable que maltrate a nuestro legendario sombrero seleccionador.

Con cada palabra dicha por la profesora, Draco se rabiaba más, a quien cojones le importaba ese sombrero lo importante era que lo había mandado a la casa equivocada.

-Pues déjeme decirle Profesora que su legendario sombrero- cada palabra dicha iba cargada de pura ironía-ya no sirve porque yo no soy de esa casa yo soy una serpiente.

Y con eso último salió furioso por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Hermione estaba literalmente en shock, ese día le había dado muchas sorpresas, primero Malfoy quedo en su casa, ella sabía que él iba poner el grito en el cielo, pero nunca pensó que iba a golpear e incendiar al sombrero, definitivamente Malfoy se había vuelto loco. Volteo a ver que el hurón salía del Gran Comedor echo un energúmeno, despotricando contra los tontos sombreros legendarios. Alzo su cabeza y vio que todos la observaban con incredulidad, solo así recordó que ante los ojos de los demás eran hermanos. Pero ella no iba a hacer nada, se iba a quedar tranquilamente comiendo en su mesa y... a quien engañaba ella no era así, su conciencia la obliga a ir a verlo, se paró con toda la discreción posible para que nadie la notara, totalmente en vano porque todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, ignorándolas totalmente salió del Gran Comedor buscando a su "querido falso hermano".

...

En el Gran Comedor todos comentaban lo sucedido con él no sé qué de su director, dando sus opiniones al respecto. En la mesa de Gryffindor una pelirroja color fuego de pelo largo y lacio, muy guapa, delgada, con hermosos ojos verdes, una rubia, de pelo ondulado, hasta más abajo de los hombros, muy hermosa de electrizantes ojos azules, delgada, un poco más morena que la primera y una castaña de pelo lacio hasta los hombros, con ojos miel, algo rellena pero igual de bonita que las otras, hablaban de lo mismo.

-Eso fue épico totalmente épico. Quiero conocer al rubio.-cometo la ojiazul.

-Marlenne estás loca ¿Te lo han dicho?

-Alice tiene razón Mar, golpeo al sombrero seleccionador!-dijo cierta pelirroja como si fuera un gran pecado.

-Bueno si- arrugo el ceño como reconsiderando lo que hizo- pero fue épico eso lo tienes que aceptar Lils.

-Épico si pero no por buena razón.

Marlenne suspiro sabia lo cabezota que era su amiga, aunque ella tuviera razón Lily no lo aceptaría.

-Vieron a la otra chica su hermana-cambiando de tema-se veía feliz de haber quedado en Gryffindor.

-¿Su hermana? De donde sacas eso Ali.

-Pues es obvio Mar-la vio como si no supiera que 2 + 2 es 4- si se apellidan igual y el profesor solo tiene un hermano Aberfoth.

-Bueno ya da lo mismo, tienes razón Alice se veía feliz de estar en esta casa.

-Me gustaría conocerla.-comento la pelirroja-Cambiando de tema Ali ¿Cómo te va con Frank?

La mencionada se sonrojo tanto que parecía competir con el cabello de su amiga, la intento fulminar con la mirada, pero fallaba estrepitosamente con la sonrisa de enamorada que tenía, Marlenne mientras tanto había estallado en carcajadas, sabía que su amiga Lily podía ser muy entrometida.

-Pues bien

-¿Como que pues bien? ¿Nada más? ¿Tantos años enamorada de Frank y solo te va "pues bien"?

-Ahss ¿Que quiere que te diga Lilian?-con la nariz arrugada signo de que estaba incomoda- Que estoy mejor que nunca, que cada vez que te vas de ronda de prefectos nos escapamos por el castillo para poder estar solos, que estoy más que enamorada de él, que cada que lo veo me enamoro más, ¿Eso quieres que te diga?

-Si eso quería-Mientras ella y Marlenne se reían por lo que dijo su amiga, Alice dudo un poco pero también se echó a reír con sus dos mejores amigas.

Al otro extremo del comedor los merodeadores igualmente hablaban de lo mismo.

-¿Cómo pudo quedar en Gryffindor? No merece estar aquí, aparte de que dijo que prefería a las serpientes esas y no a nosotros, pues nosotros tampoco lo queremos aquí...bla bla bla

Eso era lo único que oían los demás merodeadores que decía Canuto, llevaba depocritando contra el rubio por minutos enteros y ya les había hartado, James sabía que la única manera de callar a su amigo era con algo que amaba y eso eran las bromas.

-Lunático ¿Cuándo ponemos en marcha nuestra broma?

Efectivamente funciono exitosamente el ojigris dejo de hablar para oír hablar a su amigo sobre la nueva broma.

-Pues me parece que hoy es perfecto para ir en la noche Remus.

-No seas tonto Colagusano, hoy es luna llena.

-Si Peter, hoy vamos a convertirnos en cazadores de hombres lobo.

Los cuatro amigos se empezaron a reír por las tonterías que podía llegar a decir Canuto.

...

Hermione llevaba un buen rato buscando al idiota de Malfoy, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, y que el castillo fuera tan endemoniadamente grande no ayudaba. Ya estaba a punto de desistir su búsqueda, cuando sin saber por qué supo dónde encontrarlo, se dio la media vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la torre de astronomía, cuando llego estaba muy cansada por haber subido tantas escaleras cuando recupero el aire levanto la cabeza buscándolo y efectivamente ahí estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas, la espalda recargada en una pared con los ojos cerrados, vio en él una cara que nunca había visto, siempre supo que era guapo, era imposible negarlo pero nunca le había llamado la atención por esa mascara de crueldad que normalmente traía, pero ahora que lo veía con tanta serenidad, vio lo hermoso que era parecía un ángel del infierno eso sí, estaba tan concentrada viéndolo que no se percató de cuando el abrió los ojos y la vio viéndolo.

-¿Admirándome Granger? No lo hagas tanto que me gasto- sonrió arrogante y socarronamente a Hermione.

Ella se coloro sin poder evitarlo, no lo estaba viendo solo pensaba como hablarle sin que se molestara tanto.

-¿Admirándote?- contraataco con burla- jajá no me hagas reír Malfoy, solo veía lo que tendré que soportar no solo en las clases sino también en la sala común.

Frunció el ceño, no quería que la sangre sucia le recordara que lo habían puesto en Gryffindor, el no pertenecía ahí.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión sangre sucia inmunda.

Hermione no se enfadó, llevaba años acostumbrada a esos insultos, al principio le habían dolido pero ahora ya no, sino que sonreía ampliamente a lo que dijo el Slytherin, sabía que cuando la llamaba así era que ya no sabía cómo defenderse y le llamaba así.

-Malfoy ¿te duele la verdad?

-No hay ninguna verdad en lo que acabas de decir sabelotodo.

-Pues yo y todo el comedor oímos como el sombrero te ponía en Gryffindor-arrugo el ceño como si pensara algo-pero sinceramente no sé por qué...cobarde.-la última palabra la había dicho en un susurro lleno de rencor.

Simplemente exploto, nadie le llamaba cobarde y salía ileso por eso, él no lo era, odiaba ese insulto casi tanto como si le dijeran ordinario. Se levantó con lentitud camino hacia ella acorralándola en la pared, se acercaba a ella tal y como una serpiente acorrala a su presa, sonrió cuando la vio caminar hacia atrás topándose con la pared.

Se sentía nerviosa, sin darse cuenta había caminado hacia atrás topándose con la pared, sentía la boca seca, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que pensó que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

La vio tan nerviosa que por primera vez desde que habían caído en el pasado sintió que tenía el mando de la situación.

.te. lo. que. .te.- remarco cada una de las silabas dispuesto a hacerla lagar por lo hecho.

La garganta la sentía tan seca que trago saliva para hablar, porque por muy nerviosa que estuviera no se iba a dejar, no por nada el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw.

-Dije serpiente-con un susurro-que eras un cobarde.

No pudo evitarlo rio internamente, tenía que reconocérselo esa ratón de biblioteca era toda una leona y con muchas agallas.

-Granger escúchame bien, nadie nunca ha salido ileso por llamarme cobarde y tú no serás la prime...

-Jóvenes alfan los encuentro.

Los dos voltearon rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz, era Dumbledore viéndolos por primera vez sin esa característica sonrisa en el rostro en cambio tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro como si no quisiera estar ahí.

-Joven Malfoy es mi deber informarle que estuvo muy mal lo que le hizo al sombrerucho ese, está castigado por toda una semana con la jefa de su casa y si me hacen el favor caminen a su torre que mañana será un a trajeado día.

Así salieron los dos intentando contener la risa porque el director le llamo el sombrerucho ese al Gran Legendario Sombrero Seleccionador, los dos salieron corriendo hacia su vieja torre en el caso de Mione y su nueva torre en el caso de Draco, al llegar se voltearon a ver echándose a reír, sin saber que desde ese momento en ese nuevo lugar para ellos solamente se tenían el uno al otro.

...

 **AHORA TODOS VOTARON QUE MI NOVIO ESTUVIERA EN GRYFFINDOR ASI QUE LO PUSE AHÍ, NO SABEN COMO ME REI ESCRIBIENDOLO IMAGINANDO SU CARA SI ENSERIO HUBIERA QUEDADO EN GRYFFINDOR. ESPERO REVIEW.**

 **BESOS DE FER MALFOY**


	6. La broma y maldito color rojo

_**SUMMARY:**_ Draco no pudo matar a su director pero sabe que por su culpa murió, el Señor Tenebroso quiere castigarle y solo existe una solución que la tiene Hermione Granger. Algo sale mal y terminan en 1976, deben soportarse mutuamente ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Se mataran? o ¿Regresaran?

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, si reír o llorar, primero vio la estúpida entrada hacia la torre, ¡Era el cuadro de una vieja obesa!, se notaba que Godric Gryffindor estaba bien chalado, segundo la sala común era tan roja, dorada, tan endemoniadamente cálida, le recorrió un escalofrió al ver su nueva sala común, le daba tanto asco solo pensarlo, vio que todos lo miraban, cosa que no le molestaba. La voz de un hombre fue lo que le saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a verlo y se sorprendió que era su exprofesor Lupin.

-Hola yo soy Remus Lupin mejor conocido como Lunático-lo dijo con tanta energía y calidez en su voz que le provoco arcadas- y soy el prefecto de tu casa, la mejor debo añadir, yo soy el responsable de ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Quién se creía ese hombre lobo al hablarle? Se negaba a responderle hasta que sintió un codazo en las costillas, cortesía de Granger, la volteo a ver para reclamarle pero el Profesor le volvió a reclamar su atención.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Draco Ma...Dumbledore-se cacheteo mentalmente por casi decir su verdadero apellido.

-Bueno Draco, como te decía soy el encargado de darte tus horarios, acompañarte a tus clases para que no te pierdas- jajá el llevaba en ese castillo seis años lo conocía bastante bien-mostrarte tu dormitorio, que por cierto es por aquí sígueme.

No lo quería seguir pero no tenía opción, no supo la razón pero lo hizo, se giró para ver a Granger que lo veía fijamente.

-No te preocupes por tu hermana-¿Hermana como coño iba ser algo de esa impura?-la otra prefecta se encargara de ella.

-No me interesa Lupin- lo dijo con tanta frialdad que el exprofesor lo volteo a ver con expresión ofendida, pero lo ignoro.

Hermione vio como Remus se llevaba a Malfoy a su habitación, le daba un ataque de risa de solo pensar la cara que iba a poner al ver que todo era tan rojo.

-Hola soy Lilian Evans pero llámame Lily- volteo a ver a los ojos a la mamá de su "hermano", pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Harry y de solo verlos le entraban ganas de llorar- soy la prefecta de Gryffindor. Te voy a mostrar tus horarios, tu habitación, te voy acompañar a todas tus clases para que no te pierdas ¿Cuál es tu nombre Dumbledore?

-Hermione-lo dijo en un susurro, esa chica hablaba igual que Harry, con amabilidad y cortesía, lo extrañaba tanto.

-Bien Hermione vamos te muestro tu habitación, por cierto la compartes conmigo, con Marlenne McKinnon, Alice Murray y Mary Mcdonnall ven vamos nuestra habitación está arriba en la parte izquierda.

-Nuestra habitación está arriba en la parte derecha, por cierto no intentes ir a las habitaciones de las chicas no podemos subir.

-Dijiste ¿nuestra?- ¿Nuestra? El dormía solo.

-Sí, compartimos habitación tú, James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Petter Petigrew y yo.

¿Cómo que compartía habitación? En Slytherin tenía su cuarto propio, malditos pobres Gryffindors.

-Yo quiero una habitación sola pro...Lupin.

Arrugo el ceño al oír a el profesor Lupin estallar en carcajadas, él no lo decía en broma realmente exigía una habitación propia, no quería compartir habitación con un pariente de la cara rajada, seguramente su padre, o con un hombre lobo, un traidor a la sangre, ni mucho menos compartirla con alguien emparentado con el idiota de Longbottom.

-Muy gracioso Dumbledore, pero aquí compartimos habitaciones quieras o no.-lo dijo amablemente pero con una potente autoridad. Prefirió quedarse callado y ver a que clase habitación compartida lo llevaban, no sabía cómo sobreviviría a eso, ¡Por Salazar! él se quejaba de tener que compartir baño con Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle. Se quedó en shock en el tamaño de su habitación que tenía en la Mansión Malfoy, ahí había 6 camas, iguales a las de Slytherin pero rojas y doradas, un baúl para cada uno a los pies de las camas, una armario grande para todos y un solo baño, sintió como un escalofrió lo recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, definitivamente el no pertenecía a ese lugar. Un chico idéntico a San Potter pero sin la cara rajada ni los ojos verdes se le acercaba como si fuera el rey del mundo.

-Hey ¿qué hay?, soy James Potter-dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladeada ¿Que le pasaba? Las sonrisas ladeadas eran su toque- pero puedes llamarme Cornamenta.

El tal Potter le extendió la mano, pero no él no se la iba a dar no se llevaba con los Potter y menos si era un traidor a la sangre.

-Soy Draco Dumbledore- viéndolo con su mirada más fría- pero puedes llamarme Dumbledore.

sonrió al darse cuenta que no muchos rechazaban a "Cornamenta", se volteo y vio que todos lo veían con el ceño fruncido, vio a todos y a cada uno fríamente, primero al traidor de su tío que por desgracia tenia los mismos hermosos ojos que el tenia, después vio a un muchacho delgado sí, pero de espalda ancha, pelo castaño, ojos castaños, muy parecido a el tonto de Longbottom, se imaginó que sería su padre, volteo a ver al último muchacho, abriendo mucho los ojos se dio cuenta que era Colagusano un mortifago que había visto en algunas reuniones, seguía igual de feo. Después de su sesión de "matar a personas con la mirada" alzo las cejas solo como él sabe hacerlo saco una pijama totalmente ridícula e idiota color rojo con un signo de Gryffindor, se metió al baño se la puso rápidamente dando arcadas, se metió a la cama cerrando e insonorizando las cortinas, pensando que mañana sería un largo día.

Hermione no necesito seguir a la mamá de Harry, ella ya se sabía ese camino de memoria, sin embargo al llegar a su habitación noto que todo era igual solo que con una cama más, pero eso no era lo extraño, si no que había un ambiente de amistad en aire cosa que no había en su habitación claramente porque ella y Lavender nunca se habían llevado bien pero desde que Brown empezó a andar con SU Ronald se odiaron, así que no había mucha amistad en el ambiente. La Señora Potter le presento a cada una de ellas, a Alice Murray o como ella la conocía Alice Longbottom la mamá de Neville, Marlenne McKinnon la que reconoció gracias a una foto que le había enseñado Sirius diciéndole que era la única mujer que había amado (n/t. No se la razón pero siempre he pensado que en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix en las vacaciones Canuto y Herms se llevaron bien), a Mary Mcdonnall que nunca había hablado oír de ella pero la saludo alegremente.

-Esta es tu cama-le señalo sorpresivamente la que era su cama en el ¿presente? ¿Futuro?- el director Dumbledore me dijo que te informara que el fin de semana tienes permiso de ir al Callejón Diagon-supuso que había puesto cara de confusión por lo que ella contesto-no se la razón solo me dijo que podías llevar a otra persona aparte de tu ¿hermano?

-Emh si mi hermano.

-¿Son gemelos?-le pregunto la mamá de Neville.

-De hecho somos mellizos, por eso no nos parecemos.

-Fue épico lo que le hizo tu hermano al sombrero seleccionador Dumbledore.

-Jajaja puedes llamarme Hermione, pero no creo que haya estado bien lo que hizo ¡Es el sombrero seleccionador!

-Ves Marlenne hasta ella sabe que estuvo mal.

-Ahss-arrugo el ceño- otra Lily Evans para regañarme.

Hermione sonrió cuando todas se echaron a reír de lo dicho por Marlenne, aunque dentro de ella sintió un vacío al darse cuenta que por la mañana para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor no sería con sus dos mejores amigos, no despertara a Ginny ni le grita a Ron desde las escaleras para que se apresure ni lo reprenderá por comer tanto ni a Harry por comer poco para según el guardar espacio para comer todas las tartas de meleza que pueda, con ese nuevo sentimiento de añoranza, se puso la pijama se metió a la cama cerrando e insonorizando las cortinas, con una solitaria lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

...

Se sentía culpable, no había otra palabra por el por su culpa por ser el niño que vivió se habían llevado a una de las tres personas que más quería, a su hermana de otra madre la extrañaba tanto, lo peor era que no tenían idea de donde pudiera estar, el había descartado que Voldemort la tuviera porque ya si así fuera ya le habría pedido que se entregara para que su amiga pudiera vivir cosa que hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, pero solo Malfoy se hubiera acercado a su amiga hija de muggles por órdenes de Tom.

...

Los Merodeadores salieron escondidos como siempre bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James directo a la Casa de los Gritos, los cuatro iban igual de discretos que siempre es decir hablando, tropezándose CofcofLarataCofcof, cuando todos tropezaron con alguien, los cuatro levantaron la cara para encontrarse con el rostro ceñudo pero con una sonrisa de Hermione Dumbledore. Sirius fue el primero en levantarse dando su mejor sonrisa ladeada, los otros merodeadores al levantarse se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos a su amigo.

-Hola Dumbledore ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?

-Les podría preguntar lo mismo James, por cierto puedes llamarme Hermione.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Sin ofender Harmone.

Hermione se echó a reír recordando que la primera vez que se presentaron, después de que se aclaró que no era un mortifago, Sirius le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-Se pronuncia Her-mio-ne Sirius.

-¿Veo que ya me investigaste eh preciosa?-sonriéndole seductoramente.

"Tonta, tonta se supone que no sabes su nombre"

-Jajaja-se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo-eso quisieras, pero no fue Lily la que me dijo que mantuviera alejada de ustedes cuatro.

No era del todo mentira, Lily le había contado eso aunque ella ya lo sabía.

-Me siento ofendido-lanzado un gran suspiro dramático de tristeza- mi Lily diciendo esas cosas de mí.

-Evans para ti Potter-llego la voz desde las escaleras.

-Prefecta perfecta ¿qué hace usted tan seguidora de las reglas fuera de la cama a estas horas tan indebidas?-con una falsa voz de sorpresa

Hermione tuvo que admitirlo Sirius era gracioso, siempre fue gracioso en su época pero le faltaba ese brillo y alegría que ahora tiene.

-Black cállate. Solo venía a ver por qué Hermione ta...

-Guaw tu si sabes pronunciar su nombre.

-Te dije que te calles. Decía por que tardabas tanto Hermione, me preocupaba que te hubieras topado con estos tontos, no es para ti Remus-aclaro cuando Lupin se quejó-para venir a recatarte. Ven vámonos.

Hermione les dio una sonrisa de disculpa a los chicos antes de seguir a Lily.

Canuto se quedó viendo a la chica nueva hasta que desapareció mientras los otros tres merodeadores se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Que?

-Canuto vimos lo que hiciste.

-Molestar a Evans es que me sale natural James. Ven hay que seguir caminando que nos llegara aquí la luna llena.

-No es eso, vimos la sonrisa que le diste.

-¿Que sonrisa Lunático?

-Tu sonrisa que usas para conquistar.

-Ahh esa sonrisa-se pegó con una mano en la frente como si apenas se diera cuenta-sí, bueno hay que aceptar que es bonita.

-Si es bonita, pero no es tu estilo de mujer, ella es más inocente, las tuyas no Canuto.

-Ahss yo no quiero nada con ella ¿Felices?

-Ya llegamos al sauce boxeador luego discutimos eso.

-Ven Colagusano es un buen amigo.

Los cuatro amigos se internaron en el túnel del sauce boxeador, directo a la casa de los gritos olvidando a Hermione Dumbledore a excepción de un pelinegro de hermosos ojos grises, que desde que esa muchacha le cayó a su regazo desde el cielo no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

...

Draco se levantó de malhumor ese día olvidando completamente que se encontraba en Hogwarts 20 años atrás, con la pelos de escoba, en Gryffindor; así que al pararse de la cama noto que no estaba solo en el cuarto había cinco camas más y al ver eso recordó en donde estaba, con peor humor del que tenia se cambió de ropa, la túnica y todo era igual a la de Slytherin, solo que horrible, era roja, dorado con el león de Gryffindor. Salió de la habitación sin importarle los demás, que seguían durmiendo porque él se levantaba muy temprano. La sala común estaba totalmente desierta "Estúpidos Gryffindors" pensaba con desdén, ya iba a salir por el retrato de la vieja obesa cuando chocó contra alguien, que estúpido se atrevía a chocar contra él, estaba por abrir la boca para ofenderlo cuando oyó.

-Podrías tener más cuidado ¿Sabes?

Ahss esa maldita voz de sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca la reconocería en donde quiera.

-Granger yo camino por donde quiero-contesto con superioridad- además yo solo me fijo en los de mi clase no es ti sangre sucia.

-Sí, si Malfoy lo que digas-dijo rodando los ojos-haz el favor de caminar o quitarte de mi camino que quiero desayunar.

-Yo paso primero.

Draco salió por delante de Hermione con paso altivo, sin saber por qué la espero a que saliera, caminaron al Gran Comedor juntos pero con una gran distancia de por medio.

-Malfoy-empezó mordiéndose el labio inferior-creo que deberíamos intentar no pelear, por bueno ya sabes eso de que somos hermanos ante los ojos de los demás.

-Granger no me interesan los demás solo yo ¿Te queda CLARO?

Se encamino más rápidamente al Gran Comedor dejándola atrás, ni dándole tiempo para responder.

Draco caminaba ya hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando recordó que ahora se tenía que sentar en Gryffindor, para su suerte no había más que unos niños de primero, se sentó lo más alejado de ellos y de Granger que ya había llegado, le molesto saber que ella ya tenía compañía, una muchacha pelirroja, una rubia, una castaña, el idiota pariente de Longbottom, Colagusano, el Profesor Lupin, el traidor de su tío, el pariente de San Potter todos ellos hablaban con ella como si la conocieran desde siempre. Con el ceño fruncido salió del Gran Comedor a su primera clase que era Pociones.

Hermione se sentía muy a gusto con los merodeadores, Lily, Alice, el papá de Neville y Marlenne. Pero a pesar de que la trataban como una más extrañaba más que nunca a sus amigos, se sentía mal sin saber por qué el insulto de Malfoy le había dolido, Harry y Ron la abrían defendido haciéndola sentir mejor. Al terminar el desayuno se encamino hacia su primera clase que era Pociones.

Cuando llego a la clase de pociones solo había lugar junto a Malfoy, soltó un suspiro resignado cuando se sentó lo más alejado de él.

Genial la sangre sucia se sentó junto a él; el Profesor Slugnorn dijo exactamente lo mismo que dijo en su primera clase prácticamente todo fue igual con la excepción de que al oler la Amortentia olio lo mismo que antes palo de escoba, limón como cuando le hacen su postre favorito en su casa, madera, pero lo diferente es que olio como a pergamino viejo creía a verlo olido en la biblioteca y algo como vainilla no estaba seguro donde lo había olido.

Salió de su clase para ir a DCAO que le tocaba con los de su verdadera casa, alguien choco su hombro contra él, volteando a ver quién había sido se topó con unos ojos iguales a los de él, era su madre la que lo veía fijamente examinándolo como si lo reconociera, se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era pero por lo demás era igual, volteo buscando a su padre pero recordó que era más grande pero al que vio fue a su padrino más delgado con el mismo corte de pelo. Se sentía cohibido con las miradas de dos de las tres personas que más quería, ya se iba a ir pero vio que algo le caía a su padrino.

...

2 horas antes

-¿Ya tienes lista la miel Colagusano?-pregunto Remus anotando en una libreta.

-Ya, la pedí en la cocina.

-Bien. ¿Chocolate James?

-Listo-mostrando dos grandes botes negros.

-¿Pegamento Canuto?

-Aja.

-Bien, yo traigo las cerezas, me parece que ya está todo listo para la broma.

...

2 horas después.

Todos vieron como a Severus Snape le caía un líquido dorado transparente, como intentaba moverse de donde estaba, le caía un líquido café con cerezas por todos lados; mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUEJICUS!-gritaron los merodeadores

-Pero mira que... ehm peculiar pastel estas echo pelo de grasa.

-Tienes razón Cornamenta, mira hasta le pusieron miel para endulzar su amargada vida.

-Cierto Lunático, aunque me parece que lo hicieron en vano ya que es imposible que se desamargue.

-¿QUE LES PASA? ¿COMO OSARON A HACERLE ALGO ASI SIN VERGUENZAS? ALGUN DIA A TODOS USTEDES LOS HUMILLARAN IGUAL TODO EN ESTA VIDA INMADUROS SE PAGA.

Tenía que salir Granger con su humanidad, la vio salir a paso furioso fulminando con la mirada a los cuatro muchachos responsables de la broma contra su padrino, pero frunció el ceño al sentir algo parecido al orgullo hacia la sabelotodo.

...

-Lo sentimos Hermione-dijeron a unísono los merodeadores.

-A mí no me hicieron nada, con quien deben disculparse en con el prof... Pobre muchacho al que le hicieron eso.

-Hermione- lo dijo Sirius con tono de horror-primero habrá un Potter con el nombre de Quejicus antes de disculparnos con él.

-Mire...

-¿Eres Hermione Dumbledore?-le pregunto un niño pequeño.

-Si

-Ten-le tendió un pergamino enrollado-el Director Dumbledore te lo manda a ti ya tu hermano.

-Gracias-lo abrió leyéndolo rápidamente-nos vemos chicos.

Necesitaba buscar al hurón, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero gracias a Merlín lo encontró caminando hacia la sala común.

-¡Eh hurón!, si te hablo a ti Mal...Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme impura?

-Ni quien te quiera hablar puro-dijo con toda la ironía del mundo-mira no lo envía Dumbledore-mostrándole el pergamino, lo abrieron leyendo.

"Estimados Jóvenes Dumbledore.

Les pido de la manera más atenta que por favor cuando les llegue este mensaje suban mi oficina. Gracias.

P.D. Me gustan los caramelos de limón."

-¿Me gustan los caramelos de limón? Este loco.

-Es la contraseña a su oficina idiota.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque cuando Harry ib... Olvídalo solo lo sé.

Caminaron totalmente en silencio, Draco pensaba en lo que había dicho Granger, Hermione pensaba en que no debió haber dicho nada a Malfoy, estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se fijaron que ya habían llegado hasta que chocaron con la estatua mitad águila mitad león.

-Caramelos de limón-al momento se abrió la puerta-ves te dije.

El rubio la ignoro completamente sabiendo que ella tenía razón y ni en sus sueños se la iba a dar. Dejo que Granger tocara la puerta, oyeron un "Adelante" desde dentro, al pasar el director le indico que se sentaran.

-Verán jóvenes hay rumores y me he fijado que no se llevan muy bien-espero a que le contestaran pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca-bueno al parecer es cierto, así que les pido que se lleven bien.

-¿QUE? NUNCA ME LLEVARE BIEN CON EL/ELLA. NO ME IMITES.

-Si veo que será complicado-acariciándose las sienes-es indispensable que se lleven bien, así que-se tocó la barbilla en un gesto pensador-ya se, de ahora en adelante harán todos los deberes juntos al igual que los trabajos en equipo y se sentaran juntos en las clases.

-NO ME NIEGO A TRABAJAR CON LA SANG...PELOS DE ESCOBA.

-YO TAMPOCO QUIERO TRABAJAR CON EL HURON.

-He dicho que lo harán y los tendré vigilados-lo dijo con un tono que no aceptaba reclamos- a lo olvidaba en una semana empiezan las vacaciones de navidad y no pueden estar aquí en Hogwarts.

-Con todo respeto director si no estamos en Hogwarts ¿Dónde más estaríamos?

-Señorita Granger eso ya lo tengo solucionado, pasaran las navidades en la casa del joven Potter que con gusto acepto en acogerlos.

-Genial

-A no-dijeron al mismo tiempo- me niego a ir a la casa de algún pariente de la cara rajada.

-¿Quien?

-No le digas así a Harry hurón y si es su padre.

-¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar al Profesor.

-Ahh es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans.

-Valla-el director no parecía sorprendido de que esos dos alumnos se iban a casar-veo que al final el joven Potter logro conquistar a la señorita Evans.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de la vida amorosa de los padres de San Potter-replico con desprecio-si no de que no voy a ir a ningún lado con el padre de la cara rajada.

-Joven va a ir-dijo con seriedad, amabilidad y autoridad- buenas noches.

Con esa frase entendieron que se tenían que ir, bajaron en silencio hasta llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

-¿Qué esperas para decir la contraseña?

-Esperaba que la dijeras tu rubio. Ahh ya me acuerdo "Ranas de chocolate".

¿Qué clase de contraseña es esa? Pensaba en Slytherin cuando vio que el traidor de su tío se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de lado, se acordó que estaba junto a Granger y a quien se acercaba era a ella, se tenía que quedar ahí a ver que quería ese tipo.

-Hola Herms-¿Herms? ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?

-Hola Sirius-se alegraba de verlo, estar tanto tiempo con la serpiente la ponía enferma.

-Veras me preguntaba si querrías ir al baile de Slugnorn conmigo.

Vio como Granger se sonrojaba y lo volteaba a ver fugazmente.

-Claro Sirius me encantaría.

...

EL HORARIO YA LO TENGO SERA EL MISMO QUE EN POTTERFICS Y ACTUALIZARE CADA VIERNES SI PUEDO ANTES LO HARE PERO SI NO EL VIERNES SEGURO. QUEJAS, FELICITACIONES Y CRUCIOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO REVIEWS

BESOS DE FER MALFOY


	7. ¿Amigos? Amigos

La semana para Draco y Hermione había pasado con rapidez y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el fin de semana en el que tenían que ir los dos al Callejón Diagon. Desde el día que la Gryffindor había aceptado la invitación de Sirius a la fiesta de navidad de Slugnorn no se hablaban nada, bueno si pero solo lo necesario a pesar de que los deberes los hacían juntos, se sentaban juntos en clase no se dirigían la palabra, Draco por una razón que no sabía explicar (n/a. Draquito está celosoxD), Hermione por la vergüenza que tenía por lo sucedido y sus pensamientos.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _ **-Claro Sirius me encantaría.**_

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír la respuesta de la sobrina del director, él tenía confianza en sí mismo sabía que era guapo pero por alguna razón había temido el rechazo de la ojimiel.

-Genial, bueno nos vemos luego- dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla se marchó.

Hermione había alcanzado el color de pelo que tenían los Weasley en su cara, ya que todos en la sala común la veían, unos con burla, otros con una sonrisa y otras con celos. Volteo a ver si Malfoy seguía ahí pensando que probablemente no estuviera, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que él seguía ahí.

-Vaya vaya Gran...Dumbledore-empezó con falsa sorpresa- toda una ligadora, no conocía esa faceta de ti siempre te vi muy empollona, veo que tan rápido olvidaste a la comadreja, se llevara una gran decepción al ver que es cierto que lo que escribió Sketeer sobre su ratón de biblioteca. Aunque sabes no creo que sea bueno que vayas con alguien podrían descubrirnos.

Vio como Hermione se ponía roja, echaba fuego por los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada, empezaba a respirar ruidosamente apretando a su costado los puños. En un ataque de ira le soltó lo que estaba pensando.

-Pues si no querías que fuera con alguien podrías haber hecho el papel de hermano protector para que no me cortejara nadie.

Él nunca se sonrojaba nunca pero sintió perfectamente como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, pero lo que le enfurecían fue saber que tenía quizá solo quizá un poco de razón.

-Dumbledore no te hagas ilusiones de que te proteja, nunca óyeme bien nunca sangre sucia-dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo.

 _ ***Fin de Flash back***_

Ya habían pasado cuatro días, estaban en la biblioteca con la única compañía de la Sra. Prince haciendo los deberes sin dirigirse la palabra y mañana los dos tenían que soportarse por todo un día entero ellos solos en el callejón Diagon, Hermione no sabía cómo hablar con él así que reuniendo todo su valor Gryffindor hablo.

-Malfoy-empezó con un susurro- creo que deberíamos dejar de pelear.

Draco la oyó a pesar de su baja voz pera la ignoro completamente pues aunque el pensara lo mismo no iba a hablarle a la Gryffindor. Hermione respiro ruidosamente ganándose una mala mirada de la bibliotecaria, sabía perfectamente que el Slytherin la había oído.

-Malfoy-empezó otra vez pero fue cortada cuando él se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y con un nuevo grado de enojo le grito olvidando donde se encontraba.

-MALFOY MALDITA SEA-estaba realmente enojada pensó el Príncipe de las Serpientes nunca la había oído maldecir- TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI A SI QUE NO ME IGNORES HURON.

La Sra. Prince paso por alto el hecho de que al sobrino del director le hubiera llamado Malfoy porque estaba muy enojada de que la Srta. Dumbledore hubiera gritado.

-Srta. Dumbledore salga de aquí ahora mismo, no le permitiré ese tono en la biblioteca.

Hermione se quedó impactada nunca la habían sacado de alguna biblioteca todo por culpa de Malfoy y hablando del muy maldito él se estaba riendo. Draco pudo ver que la cara de Granger era todo un poema cuando la corrieron de la biblioteca se notaba que nunca la habían corrido de una, cosa que le causo risa hasta que oyó.

-Usted también Joven Dumbledore salgan los dos.-La bibliotecaria daba miedo de por sí sin enojarse pero enojada era terrorífica así que los dos jóvenes apresuradamente guardaron sus cosas en su mochila saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca, salieron sin pensar ni coordinarse salieron hacia el lago negro, se vieron con resignación antes de irse a sentar en el tronco sabiendo que tenían que hacer los deberes juntos. Ya sentados Hermione recordó la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

-AH NO DE ESTA NO TE LIBRAS-dijo al ver que él se ponía a hacer la tarea- POR TU CULPA ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS NADIE ME HABIA SACADO DE UNA BIBLIO...

-GRANGER no estoy sordo estoy aquí a tu lado- dijo con desgana- para todo hay una primera vez.

-Si pero paso por que no me hiciste caso cuando te hable.

-Granger yo no hablo contigo.

-Ahh-lanzo un grito de impotencia-¡Dios ayúdalo!-alzando las manos al cielo- pues necesitamos hablar.

-¿Dios? ¿Qué es eso?-con una cara de confusión- Y tú y yo no tenemos de que hablar.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni el simple hecho de haber quedado los dos atrapados veinte años?-perdiendo poco a poco los estribos- Y Dios es algo similar a Merlín en los muggles.

-Eres insoportable haber ¿Si dejo que hables te callaras?-con un dolor de cabeza por la irritante voz de Granger.

Sonrió sabía que había ganado el hurón la iba a escuchar, pero es más fácil pelear con el que hablar y ahora que ya le iba a prestar atención sin saber por qué se puso roja.

-Bi-ien-tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo, respiro profundamente para calmarse-Malfoy por más que me caigas mal y me des dolor de cabeza cre...

-Bien el sentimiento es mutuo Granger-comento como infantilmente.

-Déjame hablar-regañándolo tal y como así con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y prácticamente todos los Weasley's-pienso, creo y considero que deberíamos intentar si no llevarnos bien no llevarnos mal.

Lo volteo a ver, viendo que él estaba dibujando con el ceño fruncido, arrugando levemente la nariz, con un ceja levanta "Típico" pensó con una sonrisa, en la esquina de su pergamino un hermosa serpiente, eso la descoloco causándole dos sentimientos totalmente diferentes por un lado le daba coraje y ganas de golpearle por que no la hubiera escuchado pero por el otro lado le daba un algo que no sabía definir mezclado con sorpresa de que Malfoy era como cualquier otro adolescente normal y aunque ella no lo quiso admitir algo como la ternura de que dibujara con tanto esmero el animal de su casa. Ocultando la sonrisa inexplicable que se le había formado en el rostro pero sin poder quitarla le dio un suave golpe en el brazo haciendo que brincara en su lugar tirando su pluma que mancho el dibujo.

-Granger, arruinaste mi dibujo-dijo con algo así como reprimenda mezclada con una queja de niño pequeño, pero a la vez la vio con fuego en los ojos.

-Ya lo siento Malfoy-se disculpó sabiendo que era lo correcto, se arrepiento al instante en el que las palabras salieron de su boca al darse cuenta de la idiota sonrisa petulante que se le formo en los labios a la serpiente, odiaba esa sonrisa aún más que su sonrisilla de lado pero por alguna razón se sintió de nuevo en casa en Hogwarts de su tiempo al ver la sonrisa que siempre tenía en los labios.

-Ahss bueno eso no importa ¿Me prestaste atención?-pregunto con los labios tensos y la frente arrugada una cara que a Draco le recordaba a la Profesora McGonogall cuando lo castigaba.

-Si te oí-aunque dibujara él podía oírla-pero no.

La cara de la leona se distotciono no es que creyera que Malfoy iba a aceptar fácilmente pero no pensó que se negara rotundamente, lo peor era que ya había perdido la paciencia antes para hacer que la escuchara. Conto hasta diez mentalmente reparando una gran bocanada de aire para hablar.

-Se podría saber por qué no Malfoy-con una sorprendente y alarmante seriedad.

El levanto la cabeza del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo para verla con irritación y aburrimiento.

-Por no sé, haber primero me irritas en sobremanera, segundo estamos en el pasado lamentablemente los dos juntos y si no te puedo hacer rabiar quitara lo divertido, tercero no me relaciono con mis inferiores impura.

Sintió un puñetazo en el estómago por lo que le dijo el ojigris sabía que no era cierto lo que él decía pero extrañaba que Ron o Harry o los dos juntos la defendieran con uñas y dientes pues todos sabían que Hermione Jean Granger era la debilidad de los otros dos integrantes del trio. Draco por alguna razón se sintió mal por lo que le dijo a la sangre sucia, no porque no lo pensara él sabía que ellos eran inferiores pero nunca la había visto que le doliera, vio como por una fracción de segundo en su rostro paso una ráfaga de dolor y como su ojos se volvían acuoso pero pestañaba rápidamente para ahuyentarlas. Hermione por más que le doliera el insulto era una Gryffindor pero quitando eso era una orgullosa que no mostraba debilidad ante los enemigos.

-Sí, si lo que digas Malfoy-dando un gesto de indiferencia-tampoco quiero llevarme bien contigo ni verte si fuera posible pero debemos hacerlo para regresar Mortifago de cuarta-termino con un susurro.

Su cara se le distorsiono subiéndole la bilis a la garganta con coraje se levantó tirando su cosas sin importarle para donde caían, se acercó lentamente a ella saboreando cada segundo que ella se pegaba al tronco, ya cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros con un rápido movimiento la tomo fuertemente del brazo levantándola del suelo causándole un grito de dolor la soltó para ágilmente agarrarle los dos brazos por delante dejando marcas rojas.

-Gran...ger-empezo como si saboreara decir su nombre-escúchame con aten...-paro se repente pensando que ella no valía la pena-sabes impura no vales la pena.

Se volteo con rapidez volviéndose a sentar levantando sus deberes para empezar a hacerlos. La castaña se quedó en shock literalmente por lo que le dijo, rápidamente le vio el lado positivo al asunto volviendo a hablar.

-Bien, mañana tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar lo necesario y no tener que usar las cosas que nos dan aquí, por cierto podemos llevar a alguien ¿A quién vas a llevar?

-Que te importa.

-Malfoy-viéndolo con fastidio-para saber con quién vas y no vayamos a equivocarnos con la relación del uno con el otro yo te diré con quién voy par...

-A no eso sí que no-acusándole con el dedo- si yo no llevo a nadie tu no llevaras nadie, además no necesitamos que nos descubran ya que no podemos estar ni cinco minutos sin intentar matarnos.

-Pero yo quiero que Lily vaya para que me ayude. -sentencio con firmeza.

-¿La mamá de Potty? ¿Paraqué?

-A escoger un vestido es importante la opinión de otra mujer además como tú dices te mataría si ella no fuera.

-Eres irritante sabelotodo-comento como si nada con hastió-no quiero que nadie nos acompañe así que iremos los dos te probaras tu puñetero vestido yo te diré si se te ve pasable y ya.

-¿E intentaremos llevarnos mejor?-con tono de broma, pero para su sorpresa Malfoy sonrió de lado.

-Si Granger intentaremos llevarnos mejor solo si te callas y me dejas hacer mis deberes.

Ni lo iba aceptar ni siquiera en su cabeza era fácil, porque nunca pensó que realmente extrañaría a sus amigos, no a los idiotas gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, extrañaba a sus dos mejores amigos Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott que aunque en la escuela no lo pareciera eran los mejores amigos se complementaban a la perfección, Blaise era el gracioso, Theo el cerebro tranquilo y él el raro líder, sabía muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy en el fondo que los extrañaba de verdad y que por la soledad en la que había estado la semana pasada acepto llevarse bien con la única persona viable que tenía.

...

-DUMBLEDORE MALDITA SEA APURATE-grito por enésima vez Draco.

-AHHHSSS EPERATE NO DECIDO QUE PONEREME-oyó que le contestaban desde arriba de las escaleras, ya hubiera subido para traerla de los cabellos, pero cuando lo intento las puñeteras escaleras se convirtieron en resbaladilla tirándolo de regreso (n/a. Lo siento no recuerdo bien que le pasaba a las escaleras creo que así era es que hace más de un año que no he vuelto a leer Harry Potter

G.F).

-VAMOS AL CALLEJON DIAGON NO A UN DESFILE DE BRUJAS PONTE LO QUE SEA.

-Dumbledore ¿quieres callarte? No me dejas dormir- dijo una irritante voz con un bostezo que reconocía lamentablemente.

-Black poco me interesa si te dejo dormir o no-contesto sin voltearlo a ver con solo ese tono que él sabe hacer de frialdad arrastrando las palabras.

-Ya estoy lista no te costaba nada esperarme unos segundos más.-realmente no había tardado en decidirse que ponerse nunca le había importado mucho eso pero se levantó temprano poniéndose a leer, quiso terminar el capítulo así que le dijo una mentira piadosa.

-Llevo cinco minutos esperando no podía aguantar más- la vio que no llevaba nada del otro mundo al final quizá le había hecho caso pero se veía... pasable, llevaba uno jeans de mezclilla oscura entubado, una blusa blanca de manga 3/4 con bordados de flores, una sudadera azul marina y como no pensó con ironía una bufanda roja con dorado. Con fastidio oyó que le hablaba al traidor de su tío.

-Hola Sirius ¿Levantado tan temprano?

-Pues seguiría durmiendo si tu hermano no hubiera gritado- dijo con tono de reproche- Por cierto luces hermosas.

Rio nerviosamente sonrojándose seguía sin acostumbrarse a los halagos de Sirius nunca nadie se los había dicho, bueno si Víctor y Cormac pero el primero tiernamente sin tanta frecuencia, Cormac a él no le prestaba atención.

-Gracias, fue mi culpa por no saber que ponerme.

-Si fue para esto-dijo con coquetería señalándola- valió la pena desmañarme.

-Ya vámonos quiero llegar aquí temprano, porque si te tardaste como veinte horas en cambiarte para ir al Callejón no quiero imaginar cuanto tardaras en escoger un vestido-con eso ultimo la jalo por el retrato de la vieja gorda, como él le decía, sin darle tiempo de que se despidiera de Black.

-Oye estaba hablando con Sirius.

-Bien yuju-empezo con burla- hablando con el idiota.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Sirius?

-Por qué pervierte a mi hermana pequeña- con falsa seriedad.

-¿Pequeña? Soy mayor que tú.

-En tamaño no- dijo con alzando una ceja viéndola hacia abajo-además no había tiempo de que te quedaras hablando porque de seguro tardaras mucho en decidirte por un vestido realmente ya me arrepentí.

Vio como ella enrojecía viendo al suelo, el sabia mentir y había visto muchos tratar de mentir así que fácilmente supo que le ocultaba algo.

-¿Que me ocultas Granger?-pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

-Na-na-da.

-Granger sé que lo haces, no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas.

-Ahh bueno no te enojes- lo señalo levantando la cabeza- no me tarde en bajar por no saber que poner si no porque quería acabar el capítulo de mi libro.

Él se echó a reír pero no la risa forzada o burlesca que siempre tenía se echó a reír verdaderamente contagiándola, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

...

Una semana una larga semana había pasado desde que Hermione había desaparecido. Ni Ron ni Harry sabían cómo pasar el tiempo la extrañaban pero no podían ayudar en la investigación Kingsley y Molly les habían prohibido hacerlo dejándolos en la Madriguera sin nada que hacer pero peor era para el niño que vivió que tenía que soportar estar cerca de Ginny sin besarla o abrazarla.

-Maldita sea Harry-dijo el pelirrojo pateando su cama- debemos hacer algo para encontrar a Hermione.

-Lo se Ron- contesto con un suspiro- pero ahh-lanzando un grito de impotencia- Hermione es la que hace los planes y los nuestros apestan no se me ocurre que hacer.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá Harry algo.

...

Iban caminando hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin según Draco para el vestido de Granger, pero ella no sabía la razón, llevaban un rato comprando cosas los dos iban llenos de bolsas, hasta se habían detenido a comprar un helado.

-Malfoy ¿Para dónde vamos?

\- A Madame Malkin- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Como para?- pregunto con cara de confusión.

-Granger se supone que eres la mejor de la generación- volteándola a ver como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- para tu vestido.

Ella se detuvo súbitamente jalándolo del brazo haciendo que la volteara a ver.

-A no a mí no me gustan los vestido de las brujas yo quiero uno del mundo muggle- sentencio con un tono que no aceptaba reclamaciones.

-Granger no iré al mundo muggle.

-Mira solo vamos no hablas con nadie y nos salimos antes de que te des cuenta.

-No-negando violentamente con la cabeza- no, no, no me niego.

-Vamos será divertido y si vas te prometo...- pensó por una fracción de segundo- hacer tus deberes por un día.

-Granger soy el segundo mejor de la generación se hacer bien los deberes, además no me llevaras con esos muggles- termino con asco.

-Pero te ahorrarías de hacerlos por un día.

-Que sean cuatro-contesto después de meditarlo unos segundos, no podría ser tan malo ir con esos animales.

-Tres

-Trato hecho.

Los dos salieron del Caldero Chorreante al mundo Muggle y cuando Granger pidió una cosa como carruaje con ruedas se dio cuenta de lo había hecho tragando es seco pensó que tenía un día entero en el mundo muggle, sería un largo día.

...

 **PERDON ENSERIO POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES… INTENTARE HACERLO ANTES POR QUE PERSONALMENTE ODIO QUE TARDEN EN ACTUALIZAR.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, FELICITACIONES, QUEJAS Y CRUCIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS. ESPERO REVIEWS.**

 **BESOS DE FER MALFOY.**


End file.
